A device may expose a large set of tabular and singular data to SNMP management systems for system monitoring. Tabular data comprises rows where each row corresponds to a networking entity and may contain statistical or configuration information for that entity. When scaling to a large number of tabular data, the performance of such systems may be significantly decreased.